A need exists for a self-adjusting and online configurable satellite communication system for the transmission of drilling data.
A need exists for a system for continuously receiving drilling data from on-rig client devices and monitors, processing the drilling data at the drilling rig into well logging data, and transmitting the well logging data back to on-rig client devices, while simultaneously transmitting the well logging data to a satellite network for transmission to a central server and to remote client devices.
A need exists for a system with a central server that can provide a secure connection and encrypted drilling data and well logs to client devices that are not located on the rig, allowing for fast safety decisions, quickly implemented changes in drilling direction, and preventing rigs from catching fire, exploding, or causing environmental damage.
A need exists for a system for transmitting drilling data to on-rig and remote client devices quickly and efficiently, allowing for operators and remote executives to know a status of the drilling operation in real-time with streaming data, thereby allowing for fast and efficient decision making regarding the drilling operations.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.